


De-stressify The Senpai

by ishipalltheship



Category: Ace Of Diamond - Fandom, Daiya no Ace, Diamond no Ace, daiya - Fandom, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond
Genre: Biting, Blowjobs, Eating out, Floor Sex, Furuya and Miyuki and Haruichi are mentioned but nothing more, Grinding, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Smut, Teasing, ass eating, blame the innocent massage, eijuns pov, kuramochi may have killed a pillow with his fist, kuramochi the seme, pinning, rip pillow, sawamura the uke, sucking, tongue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2956001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishipalltheship/pseuds/ishipalltheship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When your Senpai is frustrated and stressed, even the little things become a big deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De-stressify The Senpai

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sarah @/taiyoumukai
> 
> Written from Eijun's perspective.
> 
> I wanted to try writing smut from a different view, so I guess this is a bit of a trial run. Written between 12 and 2 am.... Uhhh, let me know what you think? ^-^

Closing my eyes against the afternoon sunlight that escaped through the window, I sighed, the back of my left hand resting on my forehead. It'd been a good day, in my opinion. Harucchi, Furuya and I had gone out to the city for our day off, and although Furuya kept falling asleep on Harucchi, I think they enjoyed it too.

Currently, I was trying to escape the noisy Senpai's a few dorms down ( _in Miyuki's dorm, probably_ ) because today I really didn't feel like putting up with or joining in. In all honesty, I missed Kuramochi-Senpai... I haven't seen my boyfriend since this morning, and it already feels like forever since we last touched, or even spoke. I feel kind of out of place, and I have no idea where he is.

Frowning slightly, I tried to clear my head, and yes, despite what Miyuki says about me, _I **do**  actually have_ a brain. This didn't really work though, and in just a few seconds of doing so, the door was thrown open and slammed shut, causing me to sit up a little too quick... Apparently there's a bed above me. Who would have noticed? Hah.. _Ouch_...

Watching as my Senpai stormed the room, my jaw dropped and my mouth formed a weird 'o' shape. Even with my agonized groans as I held a palm to my probably swollen forehead, he didn't seem to recognize my presence, and proceeded to destroy a pillow with his fists right in front of me.

" **ARRGGGHHH YOU FUCKING IDIOT!!!** " He screamed, alongside a stream of other discomforting aggravations pouring out from his beautifully sculpted lips as he collapsed to his knees on the floor. It wasn't until he laid a fist to the wall that I felt the need to react somehow other than trying to knock myself out on the bunk above me.

"Kuramochi-Senpai," I called, swinging my legs off the side of the bed and standing up. No reaction. Just panting and a very pissed off aura emitting from his body. I tried again.

"Senpai." Nope. Is he deaf? Hah! With the volume of the music he listens to, I wouldn't be surprised. And he calls _me_ the idiot.

Picking up a pillow from my bed, I took aim and tossed it at the back of his head. "YOUICHI DAMN IT! HELLO!?" 

I watched as his body went ridged, his every muscle tensing right before my eyes. _THAT_ was the kind of reaction I was after. I think...? 

He didn't react further than that though, and I felt my body carrying itself over towards him, dropping to my knees behind him as I slipped my arms around his waist and propped my chin on his right shoulder. He slumped a little, and I could feel him relax ever so slightly into the gesture.

"Sorry..." He mumbled, head tilted downwards.

"It's fine..." I respond, nuzzling his neck and shoulder a little with the side of my face. I couldn't imagine myself doing this with anyone else. _Nuh-uh_. "What's wrong?"

He sighs and I feel his hands come to rest over mine. "That stupid BaKazuya again... I wish he'd learn to trust people a little more, ya know?" He gives a grunt of frustration, and although I doubt he meant to, I feel him tense up again. Frowning, I retract my hands from their current positioning just around his waist and move them up to his shoulders. I'm a little hesitant, I've never really done this before, but he's just that tense it's aggravating me too.

Starting with slow, gentle, circular motions at the nape of his neck with my thumbs and fingertips digging into the strained muscle, his reaction was almost instantaneous and he gave a little gasp, his back arching inwards slightly.

" _Wh-what are y-you doing?_ "

I roll my eyes, temporarily forgetting that hey, I'm sitting _behind_ the idiot, and that he can't see my face, so now _I'm_ the idiot _again_.

"Giving you a massage," and my motions become a little deeper, earning a long, very drawn-out groan from him. "So.. relax... I guess.." That's what you do, right? When someone gives you a massage? Wow... At least he seems to be enjoying it... I can't be too bad then... Times like these I'm glad Chris-Senpai was the one to help me warm up and stretch before and after training when I first came to Seido.

"...O-o-okay..."

Moving my hands down and around his shoulder blades, down along his spine and back up to the back of his neck, his body becomes some kind of weird fleshy dough, and it's like I can mould him to any shape I'd like and he'd allow it. It's then that I realize his eyes are closed and his breath is hitching here-and-there, soft gasps and little moans escaping his lips as he melts into my every touch, body arching every-now-and-then.

Hesitantly, I stop and he leans back into my arms. It's nice, and I can see his face now. His eyes are closed and his cheeks are tinted a beautiful pink, lips slightly parted. It suddenly becomes a lot harder for me to breathe and I think he notices because he opens one eye just a slither.

"You're a weird one."

 _'oh, thank y- **wait**_ ' "What is _THAT_ supposed to mean!?"

He laughs and sits up, swiveling on his ass so that he's facing me, that stupid adorable grin on his face. "And a baka. Thank you."

I blink. One. Two. _Three_..? Times. Uuhhhh... What...

"Looks like you enjoyed that a little more than I did, though," and now he's smirking and where's he loo- SHIT. AHHHHH GREAT. FANTASTIC! WOW. THANKS PENIS. COULD YOU BE ANY MORE OBVIOUS!?

I squeak, and retreat into a position where I'm hugging my knees to my chest in a useless attempt to hide said erection. I mean... Wow... I got turned on by giving my boyfriend a massage and hearing his moans and well he was kind of leaning on me... I... This isn't fair...

He just laughs, and then oh, wait, there's _a hand on my_  face and _his_ face is so close to mine and gosh it's like he doesn't have a clue of what _personal space_  is. His lips collide with mine and wait a second is he pushing me down?!? I can't react, my body won't function. I'm the mush now apparently. _Idiot_.

I can feel his smirk on my lips as he kisses me and his breath is hot but not unpleasant, his lips sweet, smooth and inviting as they shape with and around my own. It's hot and I can't breathe properly but I don't really care, I let him kiss me, my hands moving up to ball his shirt into fists at his shoulder blades. Panting, there's little encouragement needed for my legs to spread and I feel his hands run down my body, my breath hitching as his lips toy with mine. I gasp, my legs shaking, my lower lip quivering as he brings his lips back onto mine and sucks it into his mouth, rolling the muscle gently between his teeth and pulling back. I moan quite loudly and he releases me from his teeth, our lips smashing together again and again, my body arching up into his. Our lips leave each other with satisfying "pops" as we become more desperate and my lips are coated so thickly with shared DNA and I can't think clearly, I just feel. I want more, more, more, and even then it's still not enough. The kiss deepens, tongue's begin to battle each other for dominance and before I know it we're both shirtless and he's pulled my pants down to my knees, his pants have vanished off the face of the earth. It's just us, our boners, and the thin material that hides them both.

Our lips part and I gasp for oxygen that only just manages to aid in my breathlessness before I feel his lips on my neck and he's kissing and sucking and _fuck_  why does he have to be so good at this!? And then I feel it, his teeth grazing over my collarbone and my breathing pattern is so out of whack I've probably died a million times. Seriously.

My fingernails are digging into his shoulders but neither of us complain and I suppose he gets me back for it as he sinks his teeth into the flesh and muscle at my collarbone and nape enough to leave a burn that indicates some kind of break in the skin. It burns and it aches but his tongue helps to soothe it, and man, that bastard will pay for marking me like that. But not now. No. No my body is even worse off now. It's gone solo. It's all instinct and horny, and man, that's kind of embarrassing.

Hips grinding against each other, I whine, squirming beneath him as I feel a hot, very wet muscle flick at my left nipple and I cry out, my back arching yet again. His mouth becomes the over-stimulated nub's sanctuary and his tongue the offender, flicking and swirling as he sucks and grazes teeth over the skin.

I whine again when his lips abandon it, trailing hot, lingering kisses over my chest to the other nipple and I squeeze my eyes so tightly I feel like my eyes will just bust in the skull. I can't breathe and my fingertips feel hot and wet but I can't process what the substance is. Again, his lips abandon my body, but it doesn't last long before I feel them making their way downwards, far enough that he has to pull my boxers down an inch or two. I hardly realize that he's removed them completely until I feel a heated cavern over my swollen red tip, and a hand on my shaft. He started to pump it, and I cry out in pleasure, my back arching higher, higher, then dropping and gaining altitude again and again and I'm trying, _I'm trying_  to grasp at something extra, anything, but I can't and his shoulders aren't enough anymore. I squirm and swallow hard, panting and struggling to fight off the blurriness in my eyes as he takes me in whole, head bobbing up and down; faster, faster, slow again; twisting, turning ~ he's such a tease.

R.I.P. Me.

And then, just as all goes to hell, before I can do anything, provide _any_ release, his lips leave my cock and I cry out in protest, a tear rolling down my face. WHY!?! WHY ME!?

My eyes widen as hands gently part my cheeks and I fight to glance down at him but I can't lift my head high enough nor can I see through the layer of threatening tears swelling up from my tear ducts. I swallow so hard it feels like a bowling ball's just been rammed down my throat and I feel so light headed, but HIS TONGUE is IN MY ASS. THATS LIKE, ILLEGAL, RIGHT!? I mean, it HAS to be...

And then I feel a replacement, and FUCK is that A FINGER!? I gasp, shuddery breaths escaping me and in slips another. Scissoring and probing, man, that stuff really should be illegal. Just as I started to get used to the third fingers presence deep within my ass, they're taken from me and I'm met with the return of that damned tongue. Gross, but fuck if feels good.

Fighting the battle between life and death as my hell-bent boyfriend eats me out, a river of tears flood my face and I'm choking and man I really need to cum. Like, _really_  need to.

"K-K-Kura-!!!" I gasp mid-sob, and I catch his eyes as they flick up to meet mine just as his tongue re-enters and I moan so loudly I swear people 3 countries over could hear me. "I-I n-n-" choke, gasp, "need to c-c-" mooooan, "cum!!!"

Man if he turns around later and says he wasn't smirking in my ass as I said that, I'll be the end of him. One of us will be 6 feet underground by the end of the day, and it'll probably be me, but I like to keep my hopes up.

"Then cum for me, Ei~jun," he purrs. Like, literally _purrs_  and I just completely lose it then and there.

I whimper and cry out as something like a smoke screen goes off within me and I can't hear anything but the ringing of my ears and the pounding of my blood through every vein in my body and I can't breathe, can't see, it's all white, and as frightening as it sounds, I honestly love it.

When I come-to, my hands are knotted in his stupid mullet and he's smirking and lining himself up woah, he's leaning in towards me and I'm still fighting for oxygen to feed these damn stupid lungs.

"I'm going to _fuck you_ now," he whispers in my ear, sending chills straight down my spine, and all I can do is nod, lips parted, eyes wide, hands knotted in his hair and legs spread so wide by the command of his calloused palms that I'm half terrified they'll just break off.

I whimper, biting down quite hard on my lower lip so that within seconds I can taste blood and It's a world of pain when he thrusts in. Thankfully, he's patient enough to wait a few moments for my body to adjust to something so big, but it doesn't do too much, and it's not until he's given a few thrusts that the pain starts to dwindle.

Leaning over me, his mouth just near my ear with the beginning thrusts as he whispers soothing things to me, he then brushes his lips over along my jaw until our lips meet again and I don't even care where that tongues been, my lips have apparently missed their counterpart. Despite the tears in my eyes and the pain in my ass, the kiss becomes passionate and broken with gasps, and his thrusts are only slow, but it's getting easier to deal with. I still can't breathe though.

Between heated kisses, tongue and all, I finally give him the green light. "Fuck me as hard as you can, Youichi," and the flash that skimmed his iris's in that exact moment would definitely be the reason why I'll be in a strait jacket in future years.

He does as told, and if I thought it was hard to remain in the land of the living _before_ , well, I don't know what this would be classed as. The very second I feel him slam my prostate, I cry out his name and he's on my neck again but I hardly process anything. I hardly even notice that my hips have been fighting to match his thrusts from the very beginning. It's all just a blur. One big pile of-

 ** _FUCK_**!

Again, again, again, he hits the spot, and I'm begging for more, I can't help it, and he's grunting and muttering "fuck" and other filth under his breath. Within seemingly no-time, he hits the spot harder than any other time and I cry out loud enough for my voice to crack and die off mid-scream, my ass suddenly feeling so full of the disgustingly satisfying substance, and there's a fucking ocean of the stuff on my stomach and I'm so off with the fairies.

He gives it a few extra thrusts before pulling out with a weird " _SCHLICK_!" He starts leaning back over, face flushed as he moves to clean my chest with his tongue, and all I can think of as he finishes cleaning duties becomes, "You filthy, _filthy_ animal..."

My hands drop down beside me, balled in pathetic little fists as I close my eyes, panting, finally finding the time to _breathe_  and I feel so tired, but he seems to know. Strong, well defined arms become my home and we wind up in my bed together despite the insane lack of space provided for us.

I'm just about to drift off to sleep when I hear him whisper to me, "I feel _much better_ now," and I smile tiredly. "I love you..."

I'll return the full cycle of affection tomorrow, because for the moment, all I can provide is a mumbled "love you.."

I feel his lips on mine one last time before losing consciousness, and I'm so, so glad I was able to improve his mood. By the feel of his arms around me as we drift off to sleep together, he seems to approve as well.

Wish me luck at training tomorr- **eh**... _Today_... **_Eeekkk_**...!


End file.
